A Magical Spectacle
by cowo5
Summary: Artemis stared at the man blankly, a trait not usually associated with a Fowl. A wizened man stood over him with a kindly twinkle in his eye; he wore a long cloak, something you might expect to find in the theatre. "Please repeat yourself" Artemis said weakly, "My pleasure" the old man replied. "Would you like a lemon drop?"
1. Chapter 1

Book 1 – A Magical Spectacle

Copyright 2013

By cowo5

_**Ok I understand the start is very cliché, but I hope you like it! ^^ I'm new to writing fan fictions; this is actually my first one. Please only constructive criticism, I want you to tell me what to improve! I may pair up characters in later books, but there to young at the moment! If you want me to pair Artemis up please ask I'm not planning too, as he doesn't seem like the type of person who would do such things until he is in his late 20's. (Just my opinion) Anyway I'm so excited for my first fan fiction! If you review you will give me more inspiration so... Please review! Please? Does anyone actually read this, if you do then cookies for you! :D **_

_**Artemis:**__**You're going off the subject you do realise?**_

_**Me: Pfffff! How dare you, accuse me of leaving the subject! Although to be honest I had better gone on with the story… **_

_**Artemis: You're forgetting something.**_

_**Me: Am I?**_

_**Artemis: Who wrote Harry Potter and myself? **_

_**Me: I remember now! :D **_

_**I'm so smart! *Artemis stares at sardonically* don't give me that look! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Artemis fowl, and sadly never will. Why world! Why! All that said enjoy the story. ;) **_

**Chapter 1 – An unexpected owl **

Artemis stared at the man blankly, a trait not usually associated with Artemis Fowl. A wizened man stood over him with a kindly twinkle in his eye; he wore a long cloak, something you might expect to find in the theatre.

"Please repeat yourself" Artemis said weakly,

"My pleasure" the old man replied. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

Artemis contemplated how amusing these events were, and how they had changed his life around in a matter of days. He remembered when the madness first started when he received a letter by owl, at that time Artemis was in his office, incidentally researching magic, fate could be funny sometimes.

An owl landed on an open window, carrying two messages. At this time Artemis was staring at the owl. The owl had just left the letters on the window ledge then flew off. Was this some kind of practical joke made by some elaborate prankster? He thought to himself. Of course it was best to get them checked before he opened them.

Artemis pressed the intercom on his desk to talk to Butler, something he had installed a month ago to speak while working throughout the house.

"Butler you may want to come and see this"

"Of course sir."

Artemis looked to the door and in record time Butler had already entered the room.

"What is it sir?" He replied looking questionably at Artemis.

"Please, just follow me Butler, be prepared Butler this may be a trap."

As Butler entered the room nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, the window was open and two letters which had not been there a few minutes ago lay there, but it's not like you could hide a bomb in those. Could you?

Artemis studied Butler's expression as he saw the letters. "You see Butler, as I'm sure you noticed two letters are lying on the window ledge. Believe it or not they just arrived by a flying owl".

Butler stared at Artemis; it was not at all like him to make jokes.

I'm sure you don't believe me right now Butler, but believe me what I'm telling you is completely true.

Butler swore Artemis could read his mind sometimes.

"If you do believe me or don't believe me, which will be more likely. You will know if this has happened then it would be best to check the letter first, wouldn't it?"

"Of course sir" Butler calmly walked over to the letters, he was stanched in a position to quickly jump back and save Artemis If the worst happened. He picked the letters up and took them to the lab to be tested.

Artemis scanned them for any hazardous substances, but they came up clean. Although a piece of complex equipment from the side was picking up strange energy signatures from it, Artemis would have to check that out later.

"Shall I open it sir?" Butler asked.

"No that will be quite alright Butler, I will open it" This was risky, Artemis thought, maybe it would be better to let Butler open it, seeing as Butler was trained for anything to happen. But most likely, not envelopes delivered by owls, Artemis chuckled to himself; it wasn't like him to make jokes. "On second thoughts Butler maybe you should open it, just in case."

Butler slowly started to tear the envelope open, just as careful as handling an active bomb.

"To Artemis Fowl, Fowl Manor, Ireland,"

Artemis and Butler stared open mouthed; the envelope had started speaking to them! The voice sounded of a harsh school teacher, telling off an unruly student. If this was a teacher at school, Artemis knew he wasn't going to get along with them.

"To Artemis Fowl, Fowl Manor, Ireland,"

"Dear Mr. Fowl, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be required to come to Hogwarts on August the 21st if you fail to do so we will take it you are not coming to Hogwarts. If you do want to enrol in Hogwarts School, you will have to come to King's Cross Station, London, platform 9 nine and three quarters. You will need to gather your school things in Diagon Ally. If you don't have a wizarding parent, and know nothing about magic, one of our teachers or the headmaster will visit you. We hope to see you at Hogwarts.

McGonagall".

"This has to be a joke" Artemis said open mouthed. "How on earth is this even possible? It defies everything I stand for!" (Artemis had just started researching fairies so he doesn't completely believe about them yet.)

"Shall I open the other letter sir?"

"No it's quite alright Butler" Artemis replied stunned. "Either this is some hallucination or I'm in a dream. But if this is real, I'm sure these people mean no trouble".

Butler watched warily as Artemis tore the letter open, not quite sure what to expect. Again another voice magically appeared out of nowhere; although this time not a strict serious voice, instead old but asserted power, like Master Fowl's.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore." The voice said from the letter. "I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, and while there we would like you to please follow the school rules". Although he said please Artemis could clearly here that was definite. He didn't like rules; rules often interrupted his plans, and Artemis was sure no good headmaster would have any loopholes in his rules.

"You are surely shocked right now of the existence of witches and wizards, not to mention many other magical creatures. To confirm these matters I will be arriving in an hour, to assure you we are real. I will also show you around Diagon alley and help you gather your school equipment. Please, have a nice day." And with that the letter went silent.

"Well that's not something you hear every day." Butler muttered. "How do you think he will enter the house Artemis?"

For once in his life he didn't know. But it was no good to let others think that, he assured himself that everything would be fine. "We should both get ready, however he arrives it's always good for first impressions."

Artemis hurried into a cleaner suit, and was unsure what to do. He always had everything under control he thought to himself, it seemed like he was thrown into the deep end. Thinking of a plan would be the best cause of action right now, although being a wizard may be handy. I wonder if they have discovered how to turn things into gold yet. After all Aurum Est Potestas, gold is power. And magic may even help him find his father, also healing his mother. The possibilities were endless with this power.

He smiled to himself smugly, he could make Fowl Empire richer than it had ever been before. Of course there must be a limit to this power, there always is with great things and of course he would have to learn many things to catch up with the wizards who already knew about magic. Artemis sighed, he had expected a quiet holiday, and maybe exploitation of another species yet to be discovered. (Can you guess which one?)

Artemis looked at the clock, forty minutes until Dumbledore arrived. Best to start researching wizards now, he may find something out. He walked over to his computer and started typing…

Butler usually knew what to expect when he was with Artemis. From dealing with armed robberies and crystal heists, he was trained to know what to do when this happened. But he definitely wasn't trained to deal with wizards and witches. And definitely not magic, would they even allow him to be on the school property protecting Artemis? If not he would have to find a place to stay near Hogwarts. If not all hell would break loose on them. Butler was born to protect Artemis, Butlers had been protecting Fowl's for centuries and he wasn't going to break that tradition now.

He checked the clock, twenty minutes until that wizard came. He rested his hand on his best guns, he hoped for the best. If this wizard turned out to be genuine and this wasn't an elaborate prank, then it would be most likely he wouldn't be able to handle the situation. He sighed, when would anything normal happen to him and Artemis.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

Artemis checked his computer screen; an old man seemed to be strolling down his driveway holding a lighter? Did wizards smoke, Artemis thought to himself. No that's just silly its doubtful wizards would know much about technology, it was quite obvious by how they had sent that owl, if they wanted to be indiscreet they could simply send it by letter.

His fruitless attempts at finding more out about witches and wizards did not make his mood any better. If this turned out to be a prank then this old man may disappear off the face of the earth.

When this man came to the first light he lit his lighter, no he wasn't lighting it at all, a small spark came out and seemed to turn on the lights around him. Again Artemis was mystified; better not turn this into a habit he thought to himself. The doorbell had rung, Artemis had checked himself in the mirror and proceeded downstairs to the door.

Butler stood over him as the door slowly opened; a gun lay at the ready in his hand, ready to shoot if this wizard tried anything.

"Would you like a gumdrop?" Was the first thing Artemis heard. At first he thought that he hadn't heard correctly. He stared at the man blankly, a trait not usually associated with Artemis Fowl. "Please repeat yourself" Artemis said weakly, "My pleasure" the old man replied. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

(I can't have the story going around in an endless loop so I have to change the start a bit!)

After a few seconds of awkward silence he invited the man in. "Care for a drink?" Artemis asked.

"No thank you, although thanks for asking." He replied. "Now let's get down to business, are you sure you don't want a lemon drop Mr Fowl, they're delightful if I do say so myself."

Artemis stared at the man. Of course this could all be an act to catch him off guard, or the man could simply be being friendly. Most likely the second option. "No thank you Dumbledore I would much rather stick to caviar."

"Whatever you wish Mr Fowl. I presume your coming to Hogwarts?"

"Of course Dumbledore. There's much for me to learn and knowledge is power."

At that small phrase Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at him. "Be careful how you say that Mr Fowl, a student once told me the exact same thing, and I don't think you'll want to know what happened to him".

"Is that a threat old man?" Butler had spoken up for the first time and didn't look happy.

Dumbledore simply smiled airily and waved it off. "No of course not sir, I don't think I've been given the pleasure of hearing your name.

"His name is Butler" said Artemis, "my Butler. The Butlers have served the Fowls for years, is it allowed for him to come to Hogwarts with me?"

"Sadly not Mr Fowl but he could stay in Hogsmeade the closest village to Hogwarts, only a mile away, but I'm sure he can stay in our groundskeepers' hut in the holidays, as you can stay at the school expect when summer holidays. Although he may only see you after school, school rules I'm afraid

This was exactly what he didn't want, Artemis thought to himself. Rules always got into the way of things; they may ruin his future plans. He wasn't going to let Dumbledore know that anyway, Artemis could already tell Dumbledore didn't trust him, he wondered why.

"That won't be a problem Sir, thank you for letting him stay."

"No need for thanks Mr Fowl, I only try the best of what I can do."

"You did write on the letter that we would be going to a place called Diagon alley?" Artemis replied.

"Always one step ahead aren't we Mr Fowl, when is a convenient time to go? Tomorrow maybe, it will give you time to sleep on everything that's happened today don't you think?"

"Of course Dumbledore. May I ask where Hogwarts and Diagon Alley are?"

"Diagon Alley is in London, away from all the muggles of course."

"What's a muggle sir"? Artemis asked

"A muggle is a non-magical person a bit like Butler there; it's not an insult of course." Dumbledore added hastily, as Butler stared at him accusingly.

"Diagon alley can be accessed many ways, we will be taking a transport called the floo network. All questions about that will be answered tomorrow. And Hogwarts is located in the mountains of Wales; it's hidden magically and appears to be some old ruins to all muggles passing by."

"Can we leave at seven o'clock tomorrow? I like to have an early start to my day". Artemis added.

"Of course Mr Fowl, whatever suits you best. I best be going now, nice meeting you both" he replied cheerfully.

"You too Sir, you too". Artemis noticed the wary glint had left the headmaster's eye temporarily, although he was far from being trusted. He shrugged; you can't please everyone he thought.

In Butler's opinion this had gone very well. He seemed to intimidate the man and apart from the small mishap with the word muggle, everything seemed to be perfectly fine. At least he would be staying near Artemis. In fact he had started to believe in magic as well.

"It seems we have a busy day tomorrow Butler. Very busy indeed…"

_**Did you like it? I know it's not the best, but it's a start and I'm sure I'll get better along the way! If you guys review that will also help, so pleaseeeeeeee review! :3 If you want to give me any tips on what to right on the upcoming chapters then feel free to tell me. I'm aiming this to be a quite long story and getting weekly uploads or less. This is being written English spelling as I'm English and is is Harry Potter. Cya all later guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Book 1 – A Magical Spectacle

Copyright 2013

By cowo5

_**Welcome back my wonderful readers! For the second chapter of A Magical Spectacle! Yay! Do I hear the cheers of my wonderful audience? …. It appears I don't. Well will you cheer for Artemis! Say hello Artemis**_

_**Artemis: I refuse to say hello to you cowo5, you inferior species!**_

_**Me: Touchy aren't we**_

_**Artemis: I swear I'll kill you one day cowo5.**_

_**Me: …. Anyway! Let's carry on with the intro**_

_**Remember more reviews = more help for me. So do me a big favour :3 Please? Anyway I made a few mistakes in the last chapter. Nothing too bad, luckily I don't think any of you spotted the mistakes.**_

_**Artemis: They obviously did you imbecile **_

_**Me: You're an imbecile**_

_**Artemis *glares***_

_**Me: *glares***_

_**Anyway let's get this chapter done!**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, or Harry Potter. _

Chapter 2 – Gringotts

Artemis woke early the next morning, clearly remembering the events from yesterday. He glanced at his watch, five o'clock that gave him sufficient time to get ready in wait of Dumbledore. He glanced out the window to find typical Irish weather, rain. He hoped the weather would be nicer in England.

He picked up his best suit and went to have a shower.

I wonder how Butler is coping with this strange situation, he thought to himself. I'm sure he can manage it, but going to a place he's never been before. Butler always likes to scout out the places before I go there. I should probably ask him to not take a weapon, although better safe than sorry, I hope Dumbledore doesn't object to guns.

Artemis took a shower and changed into his best suit, still contemplating what to do when with magic. Of course he would have to read thousands of books first. Knowledge waiting to be discovered, that's what Artemis was excited for, knowledge is power after all.

As Butler left the gym he was strangely worried about letting Fowl go to Hogwarts, as if a parent letting go of their child away around the world. He imagined his old principle in his mind. "What are you doing you idiot!" She would scream. "Your meant to protect the principle, so don't get soft over him. Loving the principle slows down your reflexes. And if he dies you're a fail of a bodyguard. You won't even be a body guard you'll be a dirt and disgrace to the Butlers! You won't even be fit to wipe the floors. Do you want that to happen?" Of course he didn't, he needed to toughen up, he wasn't the soldier he used to be.

Artemis looked up at the clock again, only one hour to go until Dumbledore arrived. He stared at his computer researching more and more about the people.

They seemed to be completely different to wizards but not entirely different. The fairies seem to have gone into hiding after a great war; Artemis couldn't find anything else about this. While wizards have always been there but have been discreet, this was obvious by what Dumbledore said yesterday.

He wished he had asked to go to Diagon Alley earlier. He already had spent hours of his precious time looking at a computer screen, just to find a few basic facts. Next time when he was with Dumbledore he was going to make sure that he asked him everything this time.

Artemis looked around as Butler walked into the room. "He should be here in five minutes sir".

"Excellent, we must make the most out of our time while he is with us of course. I have a few questions of my own, and I'm sure you have some questions for him as well".

I only have one question, thought Butler, and he had better say yes to it.

"Butler, it is probably best to bring a small gun just in case. But only use it in emergencies and hide it well. Remember, first impressions…." just as he had said that Dumbledore appeared through the fireplace.

Butler's instincts had already kicked in and he had drawn a gun on Dumbledore.

"There's no need for that Butler. As Mr Fowl just said, first impressions! And I wanted to demonstrate to you the floo network".

"For wizards you would expect a more dignified way to travel". Spoke up Artemis. I mean I don't want to get my suit covered in soot. This costs thousands of pounds, and it's very hard to clean.

"Don't worry Mr Fowl if you don't want to use floo network you can do side along apparation with me. It's not a very pleasant experience when you first try it, but it gets better and better as you go along".

"And what is side along apparation?" Asked Artemis wearily.

"Well apparation means you can travel to any place you've been. You must be a 16 year old before you're taught it" Dumbledore added seeing the mischievous glint in Artemis's eye. "Anyway do you want to apparate instead of using the floo network"?

"If I can sir, I think I'll use the floo network another time when I'm wearing something more… suitable."

"A wise idea Mr Fowl if I do say so myself, cleaning things is always a nuisance. Now for side along apparation you must hold my hand. Yes even you Butler" Dumbledore sighed, as he saw the expression on his face. "Unless you want to leave your principal behind, I doubt so! Anyway let's go to Diagon alley!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"That would be best" replied Artemis.

Butler and Artemis both gripped on to his hands; for such an old man he was stronger than he looked.

"Then let's go my friends."

All Artemis saw was a flash of colours, he felt like he had been put onto a roller-coaster twenty times, and then span around hundred times just for good measure. Needless to say he threw up all over the sidewalk.

Butler on the other hand showed no emotion on his face, but felt heavily disorientated; floo travel had to be much better than this he thought to himself. He sighed and then looked around, always good to familiarize yourself with your surroundings. He noticed Master Artemis throwing up on the sidewalk, lovely he thought. Although Dumbledore on the other hand looked completely fine and seemed to be waiting for Artemis to regain his senses.

"I'm ok now Artemis said weakly; I think I'm just going to rest for a few minutes".

"That's fine by me Mr Fowl, most people faint after their first side by side apparation. Needless to say Butler, that's an amazing feat in by itself, you must be an extremely strong willed person to cope with that".

"I could have fainted" interrupted Artemis back to his normal cold self.

"And maybe burst a few arteries in the process of extreme stress." Dumbledore added cheerfully. "A good thing you didn't."

Artemis stared at Dumbledore. "Are you mad old man?!" Completely forgetting this was his headmaster. "I could have suffered internal injuries and you stand there sucking lemon drops!"

"Well I may have lost my sanity a little bit over the years. But I could easily fix you up!"

"You had better be able to" Muttered Artemis. He looked down the alley; it was probably one of the most amazing yet impossible things he had ever seen in his life. The windows of shops were full of things that moved. Even things that seemed to fly! It defied all laws of gravity; it was just not possible he thought to himself.

"Well here's the list of things you need to get" Dumbledore handed him a small piece of parchment with many books and instructions on them. "It would be best if you headed to the goblin bank over there. You exchange all your muggle money for the currency of wizards. It's quite simple I'm sure the goblins could fill you in on it." And with that Dumbledore walked off

Artemis was quite shocked at the headmaster's attitude; he had lots more questions to ask him and was, quite frankly, appalled he would leave him in a place full of strange people and strange things, with only his bodyguard. Although Butler is capable for many things he doubts that includes magic.

"It seems like we're heading to a bank of goblins." Artemis sighed. He looked towards the direction that the headmaster had pointed. It appeared the name was Gringgots. Artemis knew how to deal with bankers, act like your more important than anyone else, and they would always come to you first.

"Let's go Butler, I doubt it can get any stranger then the place we're in."

Butler was way out of his comfort zone this wasn't meant to happen, magic was impossible. If anything went wrong, it was up to Artemis this time.

As Artemis walked up to the bank, he noticed a large plaque at the side of the bank, he read it and laughed.

'Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there'.

I wonder how hard it would be to rob that bank, he thought to himself. Of course it must be protected with magic, but when I'm powerful enough, I think I will see what kind of gold lies inside.

As Artemis strolled into the bank, with a cold serious stare, he noted how these goblins didn't look up but carried on with their work. I wonder what they evolved from, he thought curiously. Maybe some sort of reptile, it could be entirely possible by how their skin looked.

When Artemis reached the desk at the end of the long room he was in, he coughed loudly.

"How can I help you sir?" Asked a goblin, in a voice which suggested he was far more important to actually care what this young man was going to say.

"I thought myself to be a muggle, but it turns out I'm not." Artemis replied back. "May you fill me in on how this bank works?"

"My pleasure, if you would follow me."

The goblin led them down a long row of passageways; of course Artemis remembered all of them in case something was at work here.

The goblin spoke as he walked along. "Gringotts bank was the first wizarding bank to ever appear, we pride ourselves in serving our customers first. You will get a newer vault or older vault, depending on how much you will pay. The newer vaults aren't as heavily protected and a thief would most likely aim for them first".

"I can assure you, I'm very rich."

"That remains to be seen." Replied the goblin to Artemis. "Of course Gringotts is the safest place in the world to protect your goods, and we haven't been robbed in…."

The goblin had stopped to think, Artemis wasn't sure whether this is an act for dramatic effect or he honestly couldn't remember."

The goblin continued after twenty seconds of scratching his head. "Just over 3000 years. Anyway let's talk about the wizard currency, something us goblins are most interested in".

Artemis perked up as he heard this, he wasn't in a very good mood, and it started when he had been apparated to Diagon alley by a mad headmaster.

"The cheapest of our money is a Knut which will fetch up to £0.01 in your currency. The next is a Sickle which is worth £1.00. And last but not least the Galleon, this is worth £50 and by far my favourite. Did you know while wizard money seems to be made from actual precious metals, it also has magic in it which makes it lighter than normal! You could easily carry around a stack of galleons and it would weigh almost nothing, although thieves can use this to their advantage as you wouldn't even notice it's gone."

Note to self, thought Artemis, protect your valuables.

"Here we are" carried on the goblin. They had reached the end of a large hall to be greeted with a large set of doors. "Welcome to the vault room, this is where you will decide were your money is kept. Currently most of the vaults from 100 and below are open to buy, due to the expensiveness of them. At the moment all vaults except 25, 48, 1, 67 and 20 are free to buy "If you're as rich as you say you are I'm sure you could easily afford the others.

For a brief second Artemis thought to himself what these vaults contained. He scolded himself; don't waste valuable mind space guessing about something which isn't there. Instead he focussed matters to more important things. He obviously didn't want number 1, it felt like the people who would buy it would just show off their wealth, or wanted something heavily protected. Instead number 8 seemed like a more suitable number.

"May I buy vault number 8 please?" Artemis asked.

"Of course." The goblin smiled smugly. "That will be one and a half million Galleons".

This time it was Artemis's turn to give him one of his smug smiles back. He withdrew one of his credit cards. I hope they can exchange there currency for these he thought.

"A credit card?" The goblin smiled, this young man may actually may be richer then he seemed, it certainly showed by his clothes. "We will be happy to take your credit card."

"That's very good; may you please turn three hundred thousand million pounds into galleons?" Artemis smiled seeing the shocked expression on the goblins face, he obviously knew muggle currency.

"Right away sir." The goblin stuttered. "Let me go, transact your money for you."

The goblin raised one of his bony fingers to a wall, and made a circle motion, Artemis watched intently as he did this. Obviously I couldn't do this myself; they must have some kind of spell so only Gringotts staff can do this.

"Your money has been transferred to your bank sir." The goblin said regaining his normal speech again. "Everything is in order, would you like any money taken out"?

"300 Galleons exactly." Artemis replied. Again the goblin made the same motion on the wall.

Is it the same everywhere in the bank Artemis wondered? Suddenly a bag appeared in the goblins hand. Much more efficient then a muggle bank, Artemis thought.

"Your 300 Galleons sir." The goblin said handing over the bag to Artemis.

This is very light Artemis thought, so the goblin was correct. I had better be careful when handling this.

"Butler do you mind holding this for me, I think your senses are more alert when it comes to thieves".

"Of course sir." Accepting the bag that Artemis had given him.

"It seems that we had best be on our way. Thank you for the in-depth detail on money.

"It was my pleasure sir, sadly I must show you the way out for safety reasons."

"Of course, I understand completely, you can't be too careful these days after all". Artemis noted that the goblin no longer treated him as unimportant filth, but treated him as the business man he was. Much like normal day bankers he thought.

As Artemis reached the exit of the bank he looked down at the piece of parchment Dumbledore had given him. "We had best get my robes first Butler, after all" Artemis smiled "first impressions". It felt like Artemis had used those words a lot today; best not make it a habit.

_**And with that my wonderful viewers another chapter ends. I wasn't too happy with this chapter but it was good enough! : 3**_

_**I hope you don't find it that bad! Next chapter they will be exploring Diagon Alley and meeting a new character! Remember to review and give me advice! They may be returning to Gringotts in a few books, for a few… escapades. Thank you for reading all of you. I uploaded this early just for you! **___


	3. Chapter 3

_**Book 1 – A Magical Spectacle **_

_**Copyright 2013**_

_**By cowo5**_

_**Welcome back my wonderful viewers! I became a little bit lazy and realised this one later, as I wrote it later, but don't expect one every day because that's riddikulus, Yep bad pun. **_

_**Anyway thank you so much to Tawny and Crumcrum for your great reviews! Cookies to you. ;)**_

_**This chapters going to be about Artemis in Diagon Alley, meeting Draco for the first time, will it turn out good or bad? You'll just have to wait and see! Please review for me as I said before, it's such a big help, and is very useful if I made a mistake or encouraged me to keep writing.**_

_**Before you get angry with me, one of my friends who inspired me to write let me use a lot of his story at this point, I have changed the words and it is most definitely not the same but I just wanted to throw that out there.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter. :,(

Chapter 3 – Diagon Alley__

As Artemis left the bank he noted minor details he hadn't seen before, a genius can't do everything after all! There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Artemis had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles and globes of the moon.

Artemis looked down at his list, best know where to start.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_UNIFORM._

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENTS A wand, cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) crystal phials, a telescope and set Brass scales _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!_

"It would be best to start off with the clothes first Butler." Artemis said. "Then we look at more interesting things." This was certainly going to be an interesting day, he thought to himself, and as usual Artemis was right.

As they walked down the alley Artemis noted anything he heard, always good to be prepared. He saw a plump man outside the Apothecary shaking his head as they passed, saying

"Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they must be mad!"

As Artemis walked down the street, he saw a boy roughly his age with blonde hair burst out of Madam Malkin'sRobes For All.

"I'll get my father on you!" He called back at a squat witch dressed all in mauve. "How dare you tell me to be nicer to your customers! I only listen to people of pureblood status, not to a filthy half-blood like you!"

And with that the boy stormed through the alley.

"You're not very mature are you?" Artemis called at him, just loud enough for him to here.

The boy quickly turned around. "And who exactly are you meant to be?" He sneered. "No doubt another mudblood, or you could tell who I am."

"My name is Artemis Fowl the second. And I think I could ask you exactly the same question."

"My name is Draco Octavian Malfoy." He said snobbishly. "And by far more important than some mudblood like you."

Butler then stepped to the side of Artemis.

"I would watch your language." Butler said, obviously this was an insult. "I don't like snobby little brats."

"Too bad you're watching over one." Draco sneered looking at Artemis and with that he glared at them one last time and walked off.

"Thank you Butler. If I may I would like to do the rest of my shopping alone now that brat has gone away."

"Of course sir." Butler said reluctantly but didn't refuse.

"May you pass me the sack of galleons, but do take a few out. I don't want you hungry while I look around."

Butler handed the money over and then walked off down the alley.

Artemis opened the shop door and walked in, before Artemis could say anything, the shop keeper, Madam Malkin he presumed.

"Hogwarts, dear? Got the lot – come here then"

She stood him on a stool, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. After some five minutes or so, she said, "That's you done my dear," then asked "how many robes would you like?"

Artemis said, "If I remember correctly, I need three sets of plain and black work robes, a plain and black pointed hat for day wear, a pair of protective gloves made from dragon hide or something similar, and a black winter cloak with silver fastenings, all of which should carry a name tag. So it makes four robes, a hat and a pair of gloves."

To say the least Madame Malkin was highly impressed. No other first year had ever spoken to her like this. The boy's voice commanded an authority that she had never seen before.

"That will be 4 galleons and 8 sickles sir." She said, treating him with high respect.

Artemis quickly paid the amount required, then walked to the next shop Flourish and Blotts.

The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all!

Artemis bought all his school books there and also bought over twenty books for extra reading. He was sure he would still finish all the books within two days.

The man running the shop looked at the huge pile of books Artemis was carrying; most peculiar he thought but still treated him kindly as he was a paying customer.

"Would you like a bottomless bag with that sir?" He asked noticing the boy struggling.

"That would be best." Artemis replied sarcastically. The bag cost him 1 galleon extra, but was worth it indeed.

Artemis then looked down to his list and his next stop was the cauldron shop, potions would be a subject he liked as it was the closest you could get to chemistry.

The shop was dimly lit and seemed a good portray of an old house. Artemis bought himself a pewter cauldron for five galleons, he bought a nice set of brass scales for weighing potion ingredients and bought a collapsible brass telescope.

Then Artemis visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotten cabbages. Barrels of slimy hair stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. Artemis examined the silver unicorn hairs and the minuscule, glittery-black eyes.

A most peculiar place indeed he thought to himself. He bought his supply of basic potion ingredients there, and also found a crystal vial lurking in the back of the shop.

All that was left now was his wand and his pet. Though he didn't know which was better, intuitively he chose an owl to be his best companion. He didn't like cats that much and definitely didn't like toads; the only good thing they were for was dissection. But owls, they seemed different.

Artemis had worked out that owls carried letters in the wizarding world, which was obvious by the way his letters had arrived. Owls served as a means of communication. But cats and toads weren't likely candidates for the job, so owls he thought, was the best choice. Moreover, if he didn't buy an owl, how would he send a letter to Butler? He found a snowy owl with a serious expression on its face; Artemis knew this was the owl for him. He paid the shop keeper then left with the owl and the cage.

Artemis walked down the alley passing the wandshop earlier as it was directly next to Gringotts, at last he had reached the last shop; it was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read 'Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the window. Not the greatest display in the world, he thought to himself.

Artemis felt a tingle of excitement as he entered the shop. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the back as he stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Artemis felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice, appearing in front of Artemis.

"Hello, Mr Ollivander," Artemis replied coolly as though the sudden appearance of the man had affected him in the slightest. And to be honest it really hadn't. "I am Artemis Fowl," he replied.

"Which is your wand arm, Mr Fowl?" he queried, at the same time pulling a long tape measure with silver markings on it.

"My right hand Ollivander." Artemis said.

Ollivander measured Artemis from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Fowl. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

This man was very sure of himself Artemis thought.

When Ollivander had finished measuring he started to take down the boxes off the shelves.

"Here. Maple and Dragon heartstring. Eleven inches precisely. Nice and whippy. Now give it a wave." Ollivander said returning with a handful of boxes.

Artemis took the wand and waved it, he felt like an imbecile. Suddenly, Ollivander snatched it away and held out another wand saying.

"Beechwood and unicorn hair. Eight-and-a-half inches. Flexible and Springy. You know what to do."

"Do you remember everything about your wands Ollivander?" Artemis spoke up holding the wand in his hand.

"Of course Mr Fowl, I remember every wand I sell, and I also remember every face I look upon. Making and selling wands is my life, I have lived for too long." He said wearily, my time will soon be up, but before I die I will carry on making and selling wands as usual."

Artemis looked at the man with a new respect; he definitely had a remarkable memory, unless he was lying.

Again, Artemis gave the wand a wave. This time, a glass-case nearest to him shattered. Ollivander snatched the wand away again and murmured something that sounded like' not at all, not at all'. And came up with another wand that was ebony and phoenix feather, ten-and-a-quarter inches, which was nice and stretchy. Apparently, that wand too didn't do what Ollivander had expected it to, and he snatched it way. After trying a dozen or so wands, none of which worked well for him, Artemis became nervous. What if none of the wand suited him, how would he ever discover the formula for gold!

"A tricky customer, aren't you? Never mind, I'm sure we'll find you a wand somewhere."

And with that Ollivander went to the back of the shop to get another wand. "Yew and phoenix feather. Thirteen-and-a-half inches precisely. Strong and powerful." One of the best wands I have ever made, it's unlikely it will suit you but it's worth a try."

As Artemis took the wand from him, he felt warmth spread through his fingers. He swished and waved the wand; a stream of red and gold sparks shot out from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. He knew at once that this was his wand.

Artemis sighed in relief; he would be going to have a wand after all!

Ollivander looked at Artemis in a questioning manner.

Artemis knew that look; he did such a thing when judging someone.

"Most curious indeed Mr Fowl, if you own this wand I will expect great things from you."

"Don't worry Ollivander I plan on doing such things anyway." And with that Artemis paid the costly price of 30 galleons for a wand, and left the shop.

He quickly spotted Butler as he stood out so easily. He was currently reading a wizard newspaper called the daily prophet while drinking something that looked like tea, but Artemis couldn't be sure.

Butler looked up to see him. "You took a while Artemis, what was the delay? It's easy to get kidnapped here due to the style of the buildings."

"You shouldn't be worried about me Butler, finding a wand for me took such a long time but we found one in the end." He drew his wand out looking at it fondly; this was his key to fortune.

Butler turned around to see the headmaster walking towards them.

"Great here comes the Looney again." He said.

Dumbledore smiled at them. "I trust you've done your shopping" he said looking at Artemis, "a good buy if I say so myself getting a bottomless bag, very handy for packing. Shall we be on our way again?"

"That would be good." Artemis said preparing himself for side along apparation; he didn't want to embarrass himself by throwing up again.

"You know the drill gentlemen, hold my hands tightly, and try not to get to sick."

A large popping sound filled the room as they were back where they had started.

"The train to Hogwarts arrives on Wednesday in two days." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Try to enjoy yourself as much as you can, and it would be helpful if you read some of the books you bought. Have a nice evening." Again Dumbledore disappeared, this time apparating alone.

Artemis felt slightly less nauseous than last time and he didn't throw up. I guess it gets easier as you keep trying just like most things he Artemis thought to himself.

"Goodnight Butler, I think I'll be going to bed early tonight, I have lots of reading to do."

_**And with that another chapter of the story ends. **_

_**As I said I had some help from one of my friends inspiring me and helping me write this chapter, so don't hurt me! :3**_

_**Please, Please, Please review! I beg of you! It helps me sooooo much, I don't mind if it's encouraging advice, or your telling me how to improve. It helps overall.**_

_**Next time Artemis will be taking the train meeting Harry Potter and friends, and meeting with Draco Malfoy again! I'm not sure whether to have this as a hate relationship if their friends or neutral, please tell me in your review if you write! *P.s I was talking about Malfoy. ;)**_


End file.
